grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dust
Dust is one of the rare minerals on Earth that enables humans, Faunus, and Mobians alike to defend against the Grimm. Unlike in its parent universe, Dust on Earth is more varied, and comes in a wide array of colors with many different effects. Some allow the user to draw upon the elements themselves, while others can mutate or change the form of other living creatures, or provide enhancements to natural stats like speed or strength. Many companies, towns, cities, and countries trade this versatile mineral around the globe, providing Hunters and Huntresses with one of the key tools in their arsenal in the war against the Grimm. History of Dust No one knows for sure exactly when this strange mineral was found or even how it was formed, but one man named Monty Oum gave it the name everyone knows it by: Dust. This mineral became known for its ability to act as an energy source, as well as provide power boosts to the ones who used it. Types of Dust Dust comes in a variety of colors and each color has different effects, ranging from Aura enhancement to physical enhancement and elemental properties. The known types are listed below: * Red Dust - creates fire, also known as Fire Dust * Yellow Dust - creates lightning, also known as lightning Dust * Blue Dust - generates ice, also known as Ice Dust * Orange Dust - generates explosions if thrown or hit with sufficient force or heat, also known as Explosive Dust * Green Dust - toxic in nature and possessed mutative properties; Elmer Sglue was a victim of a Dust-related accident centering on this particular type, turning him into a glue monster * Cyan Dust - used for powering most machines and laser-based weaponry; the Denver bullet trains have this as well as lightning Dust for power; Dracon's beam magnum also uses cyan Dust for power * Purple Dust - acidic and mutative; inorganic materials that are manmade are destroyed and are turned into purple Dust deposits; organics get mutated into hideous creatures * Black Dust - very mysterious, but is theorized to be an energy draining element. Further research is needed * Gravity Dust - can be used to manipulate gravitational fields, often to pull objects or create a field that pushes outward. Though it can also be used for training purposes, like with the wristbands Lou Beatles gave Wally, Abby, and Nigel. Gravity Dust crystals cause the pieces of land they form in to levitate, creating floating islands, such as the one P.O.I.N.T Prep is said to be located on. * Shadow Matter Dust - A rare and highly illegal dust that allows for full body matter displacement, making movement appear instantaneous. The power also tempers one's reflexes, and movement speed, making it easy to take on multiple opponents or deal severe damage to a single target. This Dust was so powerful it even affects space and time, allowing the user to phase in and out, making it extremely powerful and equally dangerous. Prolonged use of this Dust has the potential to completely sever the user's connection with space and time, potentially trapping them inside a theoretical void that exists outside the space time continuum. Purposes of Dust Combat The properties of Dust allow it to be used in many ways, but its primary purpose would be combat as it is one of the only things that can affect the Grimm. Category:Earth